


Big Bro Warriors

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based off the Phantom Hourglass manga, I've never played PH, Its 1 am y'all, Linked Universe, Oh and Wild angst, Oof accidental Legend angst again, Wind is a messed up child, be prepared for the storm that's about to come, big bro Warriors reporting for duty, hnnnnnng bad fic, not the gam canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Wind wakes up from a nightmare, thankfully Warriors is there to help.





	Big Bro Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am and it's bad. My brain is barely functioning.
> 
> Based off the PH manga instead of the game so TW for Bellumbeck's near suicide attempt??
> 
> Happy Warriors week everyone.

It was Warriors turn for the night watch. It was supposed to be Wild’s watch but after a particularly disastrous battle earlier in the day, where they learned he had the power to revive himself, everyone agreed someone else should take his watch.

Everything seemed fine.The only person missing was Twilight, but he wasn’t really going to question what was going on there. Wild’s wolf friend appeared once again and had cuddled up to the Wild child. Otherwise it was pretty normal.

The late night hours dragged by. Nothing was happening, which was always a good thing...but Warriors was starting to get bored. He was more of a man of action than anything. Even if it was getting involved in Legend’s stupid bets or memeing. Anything would be better than nothing.

Warriors sighed, slumping forward. His cheek rested on one of his hands. The man scanned over the camp once again, despite knowing nothing would be there.

He got his wish, something was happening. Wind was suddenly restless. The youngest hero tossed and turned in his sleep, whimpering quietly.

Warriors quickly stood up, rushing over to Wind while doing his best to avoid everyone else. He shook the boy’s shoulder trying to wake him up. A few words were caught. Line seemed to be the one that came up the most.

“Wind. Buddy, come one. Wake up.” Warriors whispered.

Wind jolted awake shouting, “NO!!” The young hero looked around, trying to regain his bearings. The first thing he saw was the concerned face of his scarf wearing friend. It was a dream, Linebeck was fine. He was fine.

Thankfully Wind hadn't woken anyone else up. It was just him and Warriors. The boy drew a deep breath, holding it in for four seconds before exhaling.

“Are you okay Wind?” Warriors asked.

The kid looked towards Wild and the wolf. His face screwed up into a worried expression. Warriors could see how that was understandable. Wind was a kid and probably just worried about Wild. Since, you know, dying and being resurrected was probably not something a kid would be able to handle very easily. He was an adult and he was still trying to wrap it around his head.

“Do you think he did it on purpose?” Wind asked.

That wasn't what Warriors was expecting at all. Warriors blinked off the surprise, kept back a choke and just stared at Wind for a long moment. Why would he think that? Why would Wind know about people who…

“I was having a nightmare. About something that happened on one of my adventures. My friend Linebeck was possessed by someone and forced to fight me. He didn't want to, and I didn't want to hurt him so…” Wind paused for a moment, sniffing quietly. “He tried to kill himself Warriors. He wanted me to promise I'd never become a miserable adult like he was. I was able to save him before anything happened but…”

Wind looked back at Warriors. His eyes shone with the beginnings of tears. “Wild’s not like that right?”

Warriors had to hold back a grimace. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, letting out a very unfitting nervous laugh.

“Wild did what he had to do to save us. I don't condone his methods but I'm sure he's aware of how those powers of his work. I can only hope I speak for everyone when I say none of us want to die. But if he falls in battle he knows he'll come right back in perfect health.” Warriors replied. He was sure that was not the answer Wind wanted to hear, but like he said. He wasn't Wild. He could only do so much to reassure Wind for the time being.

“Will he be okay?” Wind asked.

Warriors patted the boy’s head. “Maybe you should ask him yourself tomorrow morning. I can only hope he will.”

The need to sleep began to take over Wind again. He rubbed his eyes fighting back a yawn. “If I have another nightmare will you wake me up, big brother?” he asked.

Warriors had to fight back a shriek. “Of course:” he wheezed. He was officially a big brother. His night had been made.

Wind giggled before sleep took over him once again. He guessed one good thing came out of the night.

Once the hero of Wind was asleep Warriors let out the sigh he was holding in. It was awful a kid his age knew about that topic, it was one that should be kept as far away as possible from him. And there was also Wild to worry about.

Wild nearly died and was out to sleep for 100 years. Everyone he loved was dead and he didn't even remember his life. Only fragments of memories the Goddess allowed him to have. The Zora woman that revived him had even said it would be her pleasure to revive him. Meaning it happened before and would probably happen again. They never noticed. He never told them.

He was going to have to watch over Wild more carefully now. This was his fellow hero, their spirits were one and the same. He wouldn't let anything happen to the Wild child anymore. Or to any of them.

Hopefully the others were fine.

Little did he know, off in the distance, the hero of Legend was wide awake. And the feeling of guilt was burning in his stomach.


End file.
